pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Arabic
Arabic (in Arabic: العربية, though'arabiyya or sometimes simply عربي, Arabic) is a Semitic language spoken by about 280 million people in different countries. It is the language of the Koran , the Holy Book of Islam and it is therefore seen as the mother tongue of the Islamic world . The Arabic alphabet contains 28 letters. Arabic is written from right to left. 1 The sequence of digits in numbers is the same as in (for example) Dutch. 1 In world history there are many mathematical , philosophical and astrological writings in Arabic. The quantitative, political , cultural and religious significance of the language was in 1973 officially recognized by the United Nations . Arabic became the sixth language of the United Nations in addition to Mandarin , English , Russian , French and Spanish . Content * 1 Distribution * 2 Errors and dialects * 3 History * 4 Learn Arabic * 5 Features and differences ** 5.1 Write Direction ** 5.2 Vowels ** 5.3 Connecting and non-binding letters ** 5.4 Capitalization ** 5.5 Different forms of a letter ** 5.6 Specific Arabic letters ** 5.7 "Missing" letters ** 5.8 Ligature lam-alif * 6 Arab verbs ** 6.1 Basic Theory ** 6.2 refinements * 7 Arabic nouns ** 7.1 Introduction ** 7.2 Sex ** 7.3 Name Traps ** 7.4 Number ** 7.5 Personal pronouns ** 7.6 Masdar * 8 Influences * 9 See also * 10 External links edit Arabic is the official language in North Africa ( Morocco , Mauritania , Algeria , Tunisia , Libya , Egypt and Sudan ), the Middle East ( Jordan , Lebanon , Palestinian Territories and Syria ) in the Gulf ( Iraq , Kuwait , Saudi Arabia , Qatar , Oman , Yemen , Bahrain and the United Arab Emirates ) and in Somalia , Djibouti and theComoros . All these countries are also members of the Arab League . Furthermore, Arabic is the official language in Chad (not a member of the Arab League ) and inIsrael (besides Hebrew ). Arabic is also taught in public schools in a number of countries, such as Eritrea and Iran . In addition, the Arabic in many countries, a minority language. and dialects edit Arabic as it is used today in the media and in written material (including documents and books, including textbooks and books for young children) in the West or Modern Standard Arabic mentioned. A distinction is made with the classical Arabic (Foeṣḥā) in which the Koran was written. In the Arab world, however, do not distinguish. In everyday conversation are in Arab countries and regions in the Middle East and North Africa several Arab varieties and dialects spoken. These differ which Arabic-speaking people from different regions sometimes can not understand each other. Thus, a Syrian of the Moroccan dialect could mean only 10%. However, it is not written in the varieties and dialects. The Egyptian Arabic occupies a special position among the varieties and dialects, because the Egyptian film industry has spread throughout the Arab world. The Handbook of Arabic chen Dialekte W. Fischer and O. Jastrow, 1980 , the following dialect groups are distinguished: * North African dialects . The Maghrebi Arabic includes Moroccan Arabic , the Algerian Arabic , the Arabic Sahara , the Tunisisch-Arab and Libyan Arabic , spoken by about 75 million North Africans in Morocco , the Western Sahara , Algeria , Tunisia , Libya , Niger and western Egypt . It is for speakers of Middle Eastern Arab variations often difficult to understand this variety. * Egyptian dialects . Egyptian Arabic is spoken by around 80 million people in Egypt . It is the most widely understood variety of Arabic by the widespread distribution of Egyptian films and television shows in the Arabic-speaking world. * Syrian-Lebanese dialects * dialects of the Arabian Peninsula * Iraqi dialects * Sudanese dialects A foreigner who speaks Modern Standard Arabic, is likely to be frowned upon because this language variant happens fairly formal, but he can make it intelligible in front of a trained Arabic-speaking. What these people back saying might be hard to understand, unless they do their best to speak formally. History [ edit ] The origin of language is on the Arabian Peninsula , even before Islam there was introduced. The original Arabic contained only 17 letters for over 17 sounds and no possibility of identifying short vowels. Partly because of the reading of written text was difficult and gave rise to various interpretations. To minimize this problem, one has expanded the alphabet to 28 letters. This is still visible in some letter pairs where the added letter instance has an extra tip, for example, the pair ر (ra) and ز (zain) . Also, people in the old Arabic diacritical marks not that, for example, used in the Koran to indicate short vowels in order to make the meaning unequivocally. Regarding the Koran, there is in some places there an interpretation of the original text by 17 symbols to the current text with the entire alphabet and diacritical marks. The language spread from the 7th century rapidly over the Middle East . The traditional written Arabic has changed little since the codification of them started by the end of the 8th century in Kufa and Basra . Important figures in the codification were al-Khalil and his apprentice Sibawaihi . These two worked a purist and prescriptivesystem that determined what right and what was wrong language. On that codification be relied on three sources: the language of pre-Islamic poetry, the language of theKoran and the language of the Bedouins . Learning Arabic [ edit ] Reading and writing in Arabic is for someone with a non-Arab background may be difficult because of the very different script . The Arabic grammar differs in many respects from those of most Western languages.Not only is the grammar in some areas more extensive, also Arabic has all kinds of structures and sequences that are characteristic of a Semitic language. Once one somewhat mastered the alphabet, particularly the writing but also reading fairly easy to learn. It is true that the Arabic alphabet much more phonetic used for the Arabic language than the Latin alphabet for most European languages. Thus, there are no two graphemes for the same sound, like Dutch in limax c''' and '''k Alender, diphthongs same grapheme, like ma ch ch ine and Emie. However, it remains a difficulty, in some cases for Arabs themselves that one short vowels does not display in most texts. This makes the text difficult to read at times and in some cases open to interpretation. For example, without further context information would مدرسة both "madrasa" ("school") may mean as "mudarrissa" ("teacher") and من both "man" ("who") and "min" ("off"). Some Arabic sounds for the non-Dutch or Flemish trained ear in the beginning difficult to distinguish. Example: the "normal" ت (ta) versus the " emphatic " ط (tah) . Learning the correct pronunciation is not trivial, mainly because it knows Arabic sounds that are not in Dutch, as the voiced pharyngeal fricative ع (ain) . It is advisable to first learn Modern Standard Arabic (MSA). It is relatively easy after obtaining a sound mastery of MSA to create their own local dialect of a particular country or region. and differences edit The Arabic alphabet and writing grant towards their Latin counterparts some differences and specificities. We mention some key below. Direction edit Arabic is written from right to left. Example: كتاب - Kitab "book": letters chaff (ك) - ta (ت) - alif (ا) - ba (ب). edit Arabic has only three vowels , 'a', 'o' and 'i', which can occur as short or long vowel and (possibly) be represented by diacritics above or below a letter. These diacritics are: These characters are, as in Hebrew, often omitted. Only in dictionaries, school books, the Koran and in legal texts they are sometimes used for practical and principled reasons. The letters "ا (alif)," و''' "(WAW) and" '''ي "(yā) can consonant and as a carrier of a long vowel (or the 'a', 'o' and 'i') to prevent and for that reason also known as "weak consonants called. Connecting and non-binding letters [ edit ] The Arab knows binding and non-binding letters. A binding letter one writes a word attached to the letter that follows. A non-binding letter is separate from the next letter. The non-binding letters' ا''' (Alif), '''"د" (DAL),"ذ" (DAL), "ر" (Ra), "ز (Zayn) and" و''' "(WAW). Example: the word كتاب - Kitab "book": the chaff and ta ك ت connect with the next letter, the alif ا not; Capitalize [ edit ] The Arabic script has no capital letters, as opposed to the Latin script. Also some other notebooks have no capital letters, such as Hebrew , Persian , Urdu , Hindi and Bengali . (Initially, also Greek and Latin written with one kind of characters. In the Middle Ages, these capitals then the lowercase letters were introduced.) Various forms of a letter [ edit ] The written form of a letter in an Arabic word is dependent on the position within the word. There are up to four different forms of a letter. The examples below are with the letter '''ع "(" ayn) Shapes: * Isolated or independent form, the letter is used at the end and follows a non-binding letter of a word is independent of (ع). * Begin Shape: the letter is at the beginning of a word, or follows a non-binding point ('ع'); * Middle Shape: the letter stands between two connecting letters (ع); * End Shape: the letter is at the end of the term, following a binding letter (ع). Example: يعرف معلم في شارع في عاصمة هولندا المصنع - y'arif mu'allim fi shari 'fi' Ashima hulanda almasna. - "A teacher in a street in the capital of the Netherlands has the factory". The 'ain finds as follows: isolated form as the last letter of شارع, beginning form the first letter of عاصمة middle form as 2nd letter of معلم, final form and last letter of المصنع. Non-binding letters have by nature no beginning or middle form. Specifically Arabic letters [ edit ] Arabic has a number of letters without equivalent in the Latin alphabet and script. Moreover, these letters (Huruf) difficult to pronounce for speakers of languages from completely different language families, so that learning pronouncing it requires extra exercise for them. These letters are 'ث' ( Tha ' as in the English word th ree) ح''' ( Ha '/ ha' ) '''ذ ( DAL ) ظ''' ( Za ' ) '''ع ( 'Ayn ) غ''' ( Ghayn , as the French word is Pa r) and '''ق ( QAF , a deep throat pronounced k); "Missing" letters [ edit ] The Arabic alphabet has no counterpart of the letters 'p' and 'v'. Usually it is replaced respectively by the letters 'ب' (BA) and "ف" (FA). Example: بيبسي "Bebsi" for "Pepsi". Sometimes, however, one uses the outside of the normal alphabet falling 'ڤ' (VA) and "پ (PA), to brand / company names and foreign words correctly display. Sample the Belgian city name " Leuven "one writes standard as لوفن, but possibly also as لوڤن; Some Indo-European languages make use of a derivative of the Arabic alphabet, such as Persian and Urdu . These languages have these last letters or in their alphabet. lam-alif edit In the Arabic script there is a graceful exception to the rule of linking letters and that is the case, "ا (Alif) on a 'ل (LAM) follows. These two letters are connected in a special way, which is also called a ligature is mentioned. The results are then "لا (Lā, isolated) and" لا (Lā, end). Arabic verbs [ edit ] Theory edit Despite the fact that Arabic or personal pronouns have, which are not usually used, since one person usually can deduce from the form of the verb. This is a fairly common phenomenon, which amongst others also occurs in most Romance and Slavic languages . By conjugating the verb both prefixes and suffixes to the verb stem is added (except in the past tense, which only gets suffixes). Moreover in the 2nd and 3rd person (both singular and plural) made a distinction between male (s) and wife (s). In the case of a mixed group, which is in the language designated as a male. In the plural formal distinction between a dual form (two people) and a common multiple (at least three people). This distinction is like the sex distinction not made in the 1st person. The sentence order in an Arab verbal sense is normal (right to left): verb-subject-object. Example: صفر فؤاد بالصفارة. (Ṣaffara Foe'ādu biṣṣaffarā) = Foe'ad blew the whistle. In this sense صفر the verb, فؤاد the subject and the object بالصفارة part of the sentence. Nominal sentences usually have a different order: subject (-koppelwerkwoord) -naamwoordelijk part. It is usual that his copula (كان, Kana) is omitted in the sentence. Verbs can in addition to the most common indicatiefvormen also occur in other ways depending on the structure of the sentence. These modes (modes) are indicative, imperative, subjunctive, the apocopaat and Energeticus. These modes are only found in the present tense, as in the ancient Greek and Latin is the case. Most verbs have a root consisting of three radicals. In addition, there is also a smaller category of verbs with a root consisting of four radicals. Western Arabists have introduced a categorization of Arabic verbs in various forms , sometimes called tribes, indicated by a Roman numeral. The basic form is Form I, all other forms are so-called derived forms, which can be obtained by modification of the shape of Form I. Verbs with a carrot three radicals there are fifteen types. Form I through X are courant, form XI to XV are rare. Verbs with a root of four radicals there are four possible forms. See if necessary. separate article verb forms in Arabic . In Arabic there are strong and weak verbs. The meaning of weak verb in Arabic is more or less opposite to that in Dutch, since it concerns the verbs in Arabic that differ in their conjugation of the standard rules.Within the Arab weak verbs, there are several categories, depending on the number and the place of occurrence of weak radicals . There are assimilated verbs , verbs hollow , defective verbs and verbs with a weak double radical. See if necessary. separate article weak verbs in Arabic . Refinements [ edit ] In more detail, the sequence of an Arab verbal sentence is normal verb-subject-object-indirect object provisions in place. Example: يأكل المعلم خبز مع زوجته في المطعم (ya'kul almu'allim Chubz ma'a zouzjatihi fil mat'am): the teacher (المعلم) eat bread (يأكل خبز) in the restaurant (في المطعم) with his wife (مع زوجته). One should, however, certainly also a sentence start with the topic. Example المعلم يأكل خبز مع زوجته في المطعم (almu'allim ya'kul Chubz ma'a zouzjatihi fil mat'am). This sequence is, in principle, to emphasize the subject: in the example, the teacher eating and not as the engineer. Although this is the theory, they used both sequences in the Arabic spoken without special emphasis on the subject. The word order is also a consequence of the conjugations of the verb in plural. If the verb is the subject, one uses the conjugation of the singular. The genus is preserved, and the rule is applicable only to the third person. If, however, the order is subject-verb, one must use the conjugation of the plural. Example 1: The men eat bread: * Regular: يأكل الرجال خبز (ya'kul arrizjaal Chubz) Ya'kul is the conjugation of the 3rd person singular, male, despite the subject in plural.. * First topic:. الرجال يأكلون خبز (arrizjaal ya'kulun Chubz) Ya'kulun is the conjugation of the 3rd person plural, masculine. Example 2: The girls / daughters eat bread: * Regular: تأكل البنات خبز (ta'kul alba carbonate Chubz) Ta'kul is the conjugation of the 3rd person singular feminine despite the subject in plural.. * First topic: البنات يأكلن خبز (alba carbonate ya'kulna Chubz) Ya'kulna is the conjugation of the 3rd person plural, feminine.. A little difficulty with the Dutch word order of the regular sense is that in this literal translation into Dutch have a question form: "eat the teacher ...". In Arabic, this was never an interrogative sentence, even with changes in intonation. An interrogative sentence in Arabic always requires explicitly a question word. If, assuming a normal sense a yes / no will construct interrogative, one must question word to translate it literally هل (hall) to add the sentence. Example: هل يأكل المعلم خبز مع زوجته في المطعم? (Hall ya'kul almu'allim Chubz ma'a zouzjatihi fil mat'am?) Eats the teacher bread in the restaurant with his wife? In other languages you need to add a question word, as one starts in Hindi a yes / no question with the word क्या (kya). Arabic nouns [ edit ] edit Under Arab linguists means something different among nouns (in Arabic اسم (ismun, a noun)) than what we mean in Dutch. They also example below refers to the (personal) pronouns, adjectives and adverbs. In practice, it means that these word classes are inflected according to the structure of the sentence. Gender [ edit ] Like for example the Romance languages can in Arabic a ( noun male or female and there is no neutral class. The male sex is the "basic sex, female gender is only a" branch "of it, or as Arab linguists this here expressed: "The gender of nouns is masculinity and femininity is a branch." This assumption is understandable, there are marked feminine words in Arabic in the majority of cases with suffixes Usually this تاء المربوطة) ة, tā marbuta). as in امرأة (IMRA-ā, woman) معلمة (mu'allimā, teacher). This suffix is called the "bound tā" because this letter is not pronounced at the end of the sentence, but there are some words that a normal tā (ت) as feminine suffix, as can be seen in words like بنت ( bint daughter) and أخت (COMPRESSED AIR, sister). Other suffixes for feminine nouns are اء and ى / ا. Name Traps [ edit ] Arabic there are three cases: the nominative (الرفع, ar-raf), the genitive (الجر, al-Jarr) and accusative (النصب, an-NASB). Strictly speaking, there are even six names are nouns because behave differently in the case there is no subject of shape, form or object property form. In that case, the dative, the vocative and ablative also around the corner. Number [ edit ] The noun is in the singular , the dual form of the plural stand. The dual is formed by adding a suffix (-ani in the nominative ; -ayni in the accusative and genitive ). Also, certain nouns and may have indefinite shapes.This distinction is made by removal of an article and the addition of a suffix. Multiples are not so easy to form into Arabic and Dutch, which usually - and whether - s'' behind the trunk stuck. Arab multiples can be "healthy", meaning that there is a suffix -uun (male) or -aat (female) is added. Many of the Arab multiples are so-called "broken multiples", which means that the words are broken up and vowels are put in other places. Arabic has a larger collection of such multiples and often the speaker or writer can also choose from more than one form. Example of such a plural ''eagles (singular: عقاب (uqāb)) عقبان ('iqbān), عقبان (' uqbān), أعقب (a'qub). Personal pronouns [ edit ] As already mentioned above, also includes personal pronouns under the department of nouns. These are: Masdar [ edit ] A Masdar is a verbal noun derived from a verb . Example الدراسة (ad dirāsa: the study) of the verb درس (Darasa: study). For distraction there is for form I no hard and fast rule for the higher forms which is there, a different form. Influences [ edit ] The languages of North India , East Africa , Turkey and Iran have many loanwords from Arabic. However, in many cases, there are modifications to the shape and / or to the meaning. Some examples of Arabic loan words in Hindi : * The Arabic word كتاب (kitab, book) comes into Hindi for the same pronunciation and meaning unchanged, written as किताब. * The Arabic شكرا (shukran, thank you) is in Hindi शुक्रिया: Shukria. * The Arabic word ملك (malik, king) or مالك (Maalik ruler) is मालिक: Maalik, with more modest means "boss" or "employer". As a result of historical contacts also has the vocabulary of the Spanish centuries undergo a strong Arab influence. Some words borrowed from Arabic have become very common. The internationally most penetrated Arabic word is probably qahwa (" coffee "). Dutch words that begin with in many cases already have an Arab origin, such as algebra, alcohol, alkane, alcove and almanac. The same applies to many Spanish words that begin with already. This makes sense because all the Arab article is. A less obvious example is the 'lute', derived from al-ud, an Arabic plucked instrument. The A is thus omitted here. Scientific terms and in particular the names of many stars (for example, Deneb , Aldebaran ) are derived from Arabic. The following words are taken from Arabic. Many names of foods and other products have an Arab origin. Also see the list of Arabic words in the Dutch language . In addition, there are Arabic words that are not translated and (recently) have emerged, including: * Allah - 'God' * burka / burka / burqa * haram - forbidden * halal - permitted * hijab * Hijrah * jihad * Koran * muezzin * Muslim * niqab / niqab * Qat (plant) * sultan * Tawhid / Tauhid - Unity of Allah. * Category:Arabic Category:1973 introductions